The seat structure hereof is an improvement upon the seat structure illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,569. The structure of the patent is highly useful and successful in many respects, but it possesses the disadvantage of requiring the use of tape, thus requiring additional processing during manufacturing. Seat structures of the prior art such as that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,036 utilize a single central notch utilizing cardboard sufficient for the brace panels to extend to the middle of the seat and back and to form a tab when an individual is seated and leans back the sides tend to close in. The corners formed by the seat back and sides are unoccupied by an individual thus seated so that full use is not made of the construction material.
It is an important object of this invention to provide a seat structure which may be stamped or formed by a rotary press from a single cardboard blank and the like utilizing a minimum of cardboard and the like. The seat structure may be die cut from a single blank, and it is possible to print advertising material on the back thereof at the same time.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a seat structure which may be used for a variety of purposes and which may be readily stacked, assembled and shipped. For example, the seat structure may be folded containing a recording and wrapped in shrink wrapping for shipping of records and the like. The seat may be later utilized for its intended purpose at games and the like. The seat structure may be given away for advertising purposes or it may be sold.